


Changes

by lorilann



Category: E.R.
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Season/Series 12, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't like the changes his life has taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

First, Neela gets married and she’s no longer mine. Then, I quit my job for a chance at the band’s big break. Which I am not a part of since the meeting the guys had this morning. 

Why can’t anything stay the same or at least change for a good reason? Like the band making it with me still a member, so I wouldn’t feel like such a shit for leaving medicine behind. Too bad the big break didn’t come last year when I was actually thinking about leaving County. Dwelling on the past isn’t doing anything, but making me angrier.

And what the hell about Neela. We were actually getting closer and about to go on our first official date until Zoe’s dad came by. It was nice having her care for me at home, so no one had to see my bruised ego and face. Then Gallant came back and took Neela away and made her his wife. How screwed up is that. Why couldn't’ he had stayed away?

I fucking hate changes!


End file.
